


December

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Death, F/M, Music, Musician Castiel, Musician Dean Winchester, Musician Gabriel (Supernatural), Prom, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Songs Referenced:Parachute - Neck DeepDuality - Set It OffDecember - Neck DeepLyrics Used:https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/neckdeep/december.htmlNeck Deep hold copyright





	December

Being the only band in this shitty town, it was a blessing and a curse. Their gigs were always sold out, they always filled venues easily, but it also meant that they were the only band to play at events, such as proms, weddings and parties. That’s how they ended up here. Castiel was setting up his guitar, with Dean setting up his and Anna setting up hers. Gabriel should be there, should be enjoying his prom with you. But he isn’t. He’s in a hospital bed, on a suicide watch with various machines hooked to his body, after an explosive argument in which you told him that he was a failure, among other hurtful things that you instantly regretted, as well as telling him to die, though you didn’t know he was in the hospital, it seemed that only you didn’t. It came about because he’d been unhappy you’d been asked to prom by Sam Winchester, who’d had feelings for you as long as Gabriel, and you’d foolishly said yes, instead of going alone, because Gabriel was supposed to be performing with his brother, sister and his brother’s boyfriend’s band. 

Walking into the small building with Sam’s arm in your own, everyone’s judging eyes fell on you. You wanted to curl up and die, everyone knew what you’d done to Gabriel, everyone hated you for it. A few minutes passed in silence, while you sat at a table with Sam.   
“Alright, folks. Quick message before we begin” Castiel’s voice rung out through the room. Your eyes lifted to the stage, and your eyes fell on the empty drumkit.   
“As you may be aware, Gabriel is in hospital. So tonight, we’ll be playing the songs he wrote, and occasionally when we break, his songs will be played through the speakers” Castiel said. Your eyes widened. Since when was Gabriel in the hospital? 

The first song that was played was called Duality, it was written by Castiel, mostly about their brother Lucifer, but Gabriel had played a significant role in the filming of the video. The next song was Parachute, written by Gabriel and sung by Gabriel, which they played through the computer, showing the video of Gabriel singing it all. You felt an ache in your heart, wishing you could have him in your arms once again. 

“Stumbled around the block a thousand times  
You missed every call that I had tried  
So now I'm giving up  
A heartbreak in mid December  
You don't give a fuck  
You'd never remember me  
While you're pulling on his jeans  
Getting lost in the big city  
I was looking out our window  
Watching all the cars go  
Wondering if I'll see Chicago  
Or a sunset on the west coast  
Or will I die in the cold  
Feeling blue and alone  
I wonder if you'll ever hear this song on your stereo” Castiel sung, accompanied by the guitars. You quickly realised what this was about, part of your argument was that the band would never leave this state and you weren’t happy that he was immersing himself in that, rather than studies. 

“I hope you get your ball room floor  
Your perfect house with rose red doors  
I'm the last thing you'd remember  
It's been a long lonely December  
I wish I'd known that less is more  
But I was passed out on the floor  
That's the last thing I remember  
It's been a long lonely December” Castiel sung, eyes flittering amongst everyone until they rested on you, you could sense the hatred. This entire song was about you, you remember talking to Gabriel about your perfect house, how you always wanted a red front door to your house. 

“Cast me aside to show yourself in a better light  
I came out grieving, barely breathing and you came out alright  
But I'm sure you'll take his hand  
I hope he's better than I ever could have been  
My mistakes were not intentions this is a list of my confessions I couldn't say” Castiel sung. 

The guitar solo started, and all that could be heard was the slam of doors. You ran, and ran, and ran. You ran into your house, finding your parents looking back at you with confusion in your eyes. Like a dam breaking, tears came flooding over, and your parents were by your side, hugging you tightly.   
“I need Gabriel back” You cried.   
“Go find him princess” Your dad whispered. You nodded and picked up your car keys, running back out of the house and climbing into your car.

When you arrived at the hospital and you were guided through to the intensive care unit. It was silent, aside from the whirring of machines and the beeps of heart rate monitors. The nurse stood outside of the room.  
“I warn you now, it’s not looking to have a good outlook” She said solemnly before walking away. Biting your lip, you stepped into the silent room. Wires protruded from the pale, thin chest, that occasionally rose. You stepped forward, lifting the clipboard at the edge of the bed to see what the diagnoses were.

‘Alcohol poisoning, Overdose, Self Harm.   
Suspected suicide attempt.   
Stomach pumped, IV replacement every 4 hours’ 

Your heart sank when you read the paper, he’d really tried to kill himself. You swallowed around the building ball of emotions and sat beside the bed, holding Gabriel’s cold hand. 

It was the early hours of the morning, you were barely awake, but you wanted to be awake in case he awoke. You watched him like a hawk, your eyes never left his face. Until the repetitive beeping, that had long become incessant, became one, long beep, that didn’t end. You kissed his hand, stood up and pressed a kiss to his forehead, before leaving the hospital. You walked away, confused expressions from everyone. Though you expected nothing less, walking through the hospital in your prom dress. 

It was supposed to be one of the best nights of your life, but as you stood on the edge of a bridge, with Gabriel on your mind, you wanted nothing more than to be dead. With a final look up to the night’s sky, you took the final step.


End file.
